Animagos
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: por que ellos son en cierto modo, otro tipo de gente mágica. *viñetas de los animagos que se dan a conocer en los libros*
1. Halcon Falco Aesalon

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… yo solo me he inventado una vida para ellos. (Gracias a Flor-LupinSparrow, por recordarme que tenia que poner el Disclaimer.**

**Animagos.**

_Por Rose Weasley._

**Halcón.**

Si.

A veces sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, no sabía como ni cuando había dejado de mirar su pueblo natal como el más cálido lugar al cual llegar.

Sabía que su madre – muerta desde hace varios años – estaría decepcionado de el, ¿pero que podía hacer el?, y como cada vez que se hacia esa pregunta, la respuesta era la misma: nada. El no podía escapar de ese pueblo con solo salir de el, pues algún día tenia que regresar, dado que entre esas casas y ese suelo había nacido su padre y madre, y sus progenitores deseaban que el muriera en ese pequeño pueblo, como lo habían echo ellos.

Suspiro, quería sobrevolar el cielo, para escaparse de su desesperación, pero no sobre una escoba.

/

Eso era extraño, jamás había sentido aquel calor tan gratificante dentro de su pecho.

Cerró los ojos por instinto y pensó en algo que lo hiciera feliz, que lo hiciera sentir paz con su persona. Segundos después abrió sus nuevos ojos, nuevos por que sabia que ya no eran los mismos, ahora eran los que había deseado toda la vida aun sin darse cuenta. Agito sus "nuevas alas", logrando elevarse a una altura que creía imposible.

Y por primera vez se sintió libre, libre de su pueblo, que siempre caía en la monotonía, siguió alejándose de sus problemas, sin ninguna preocupación e ignorando que dentro de unos años estaría en un libro titulado Historia de la Magia, y que seria conocido como:

_Falco Aesalon, primer Animago conocido. Podía convertirse en un Halcón. _

**Puede que nadie allá reparado en este hombre, y como no sabemos su personalidad, lo puse en la siempre **_**monótona**_** vida que tienen algunos. Puede que algunos lo conozcan, pero para los que no pondré una imagen de el en mi perfil. Y si quieren convertirse en un Halcón, solo deben dejar un Review. **


	2. Pájaro Cliodna

**Animagos.**

_Por Rose Weasley._

**Pájaro.**

Era frustrante no saber que hacer con su descubrimiento, lo más difícil había pasado. Ya había descubierto la sustancia, claro después de varios accidentes y de que muchas capas de su armario desaparecieran – las había incendiado, quedaban inservibles- , ahora solo le faltaba un nombre. Gruño frustrada, y decidió dejarla para después; Camino lentamente por el pasillo de su casa, encontrando a sus tres lindos pájaros en sus jaulas, suspiro, lamentaba tenerlos así, pero no podían escapar, no se podía permitir perderlos, no con las grandiosas cosas que hacían.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un salón, donde había muchas pociones preparadas, calderos burbujeando y muchos frasquitos con sustancias de procedencia dudosa; tomo uno de estos y pensó: _ahora solo falta descubrir una propiedad de la luparia, será fácil, _Y pensando eso comenzó a trabajar.

Una hora mas tarde ese pensamiento había desaparecido por completo, sabia que era difícil, lo había comprobado con la poción que había descubierto – y que para su desgracia aun no tenía nombre, y dudaba que lo fuera a tener, no era muy buena poniendo nombres -; poso el caldero que llevaba en brazos en la mesa frente a ella, para después salir a grandes zancadas y ruidosos pasos de esa habitación_. Necesitaba aire_.

/

Minutos después de haber salido airadamente de aquella habitación, tomaba el te en una mesa fuera de su casa, sintiendo el aire rosar su cara y causando que su cabello danzara a su ritmo, dio un pequeño sorbo de el te de manzanilla y dirigió su vista al horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos al contemplarlo; bajo la tasita y se puso de pie, con un golpe de varita despareció la taza, la mesita y la silla, guardo la varita y empezó a correr.

Sabia que correr no era necesario, solo era para agregar un poco de adrenalina.

Al sentir las alas, el pico y las plumas, se sintió completa. Pero una parte de ella, deseaba no haberlo hecho, era placentero sobrevolar el cielo, y no quería pensar que sentían sus queridos cuervos.

Dejando de lado todo eso, se perdió en el horizonte, pensando solamente en su nombre -que para gusto de ella, no había tenido que escoger –

_Cliodna_

**Es una bruja –como se habrán dado cuenta -, los pájaros que tiene en las jaulas tienen propiedades mágicas, así que curan cualquier enfermedad –son muy raros -, descubrió las propiedades de la luparia y era una animaga. También pondré una imagen de ella en el perfil, por si no saben quien es. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Epifania, gracias por decirme que te gusto, no estaba muy segura de publicarlo. La viñeta de Rita creo que será la quinta o sexta. **


	3. Conejo Lisette de Lapin

**Los Review me han dejado impresionada, siempre creí que era mala escribiendo. Así que gracias a todas. **

**/**

**Animagos**

_Por Rose Weasley13_

**Conejo.**

_1422. París, Francia._

Estar sentada en esa oscura celda era de lo peor. Estaba harta, histérica, no soportaba el encierro.

-La comida – pronuncio una persona fuera de su celda. Metió la mano por una rendija que había debajo y dejo el tazón con sopa en el suelo.

-¿Por qué coño me dan comida si mañana me ejecutan? – pregunto sínicamente a la persona de fuera.

El joven intimidado solo respondió: -Son órdenes- Se puso de pie molesta, y el hombre al notar movimiento salió huyendo.

Era extraño, ella no había echo nada.

Si, Lo aceptaba era un poco sádica. Pero nunca había tocado a un muggle, ni siquiera a un mago. Ella, Lisette de Lapin era inocente, y por más chiflada que estuviera, no iba a dejar que la ejecutaran por nada.

Tomo el tazón y lo aparto de la rendija, después cerro los ojos, y sintió encogerse. Movió su nariz de conejo incomoda, era raro tener bigotes.

/

Salto felizmente el canal de la mancha, que en esos momentos estaba iluminado por un caldero que contenía una vela. Estaba segura de que muchas personas la reconocían, su ejecución había sido proclamada por todo el oriente, pero no se iba a detener a tomar precauciones, no estaban completamente seguros de que ella era ese conejito.

Siguió saltando hasta llegar a la corte, que en esos momentos pertenecía a Enrique VI.

Finalmente, cansada de saltar, se detuvo frente al palacio de Westminster, y se coló por una grieta de la pared. Y volvió a tomar su forma humana. Cruzo los brazos enfurruñada, ahora por culpa del malito gobierno, debería tomar precauciones, y estaba segura de que siempre tendría que salir en forma de conejo.

No le gustaban las zanahorias, pero podía aguantar, después de todo, morir de hambre es una forma tonta de morir; podría descansar en esa grieta, no ocupaba mucho espacio en forma de humana, ella podía vivir cómodamente en su forma de conejo. Pero…

Eso no presentaban ningún problema; pero si los conejos no tuvieran esos incómodos bigotes, todo seria perfecto.

**Este es un poco diferente a que si… esta bien lo admito, no se me ocurría nada para Lisette de Lapin, así que creo no tiene mucha coherencia, pero espero que ustedes le entiendan.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sara-Lily-Potter y a Flor-LupinSparrow, por que han escrito dos historias que me fascinaron. ("Imposible Resistirse" y "No puede evitarlo")**

**Por favor, dejen un Review, aun que sea para insultarme y decirme, estas más chiflada que el viejo de Dumbledore. **


	4. Gato Minerva McGonagall

**Animagos**

_Por Rose Weasley._

**Gato. **

No recuerda bien el año ni el momento exacto en el que logro transformarse. Piensa que es entre el año de 1951 y 1971, pero aun así no esta segura.

Desearía saberlo, su transformación la a ayudado mucho, demasiado en la misiones que le son asignadas en la orden.

Recorre con la vista aquel salón de clases. El primer día, donde todos ven a la puerta, esperando que el profesor entre por ella.

La clase de transformaciones, para los alumnos, solo una clase más donde van a llenarlos de tarea, para ella, la placentera sensación al estar transformada, la magia que recorre de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, el modo de transmitir aun que sea un poco de lo que ella siente al estar así:

Sentada en su forma gatuna arriba de la mesa, contemplando como los alumnos alejan la vista de la puerta al pasar los minutos, esta preparada para saltar y transformarse, pero su vista se posa en dos asientos que aun quedan vacios, vuelve a dirigir la mirada a los alumnos, intentando reconocer quienes faltan, al identificar a todos los que esta ahí, sabe quienes son, y piensa: _esos dos alumnos si que traerán problemas_…

En ese momento ellos entran apurados al salón de clases, y con el desarrollado sentido gatuno alcanza a escuchar lo que dicen:

-Ah, llegamos – suspira el pelirrojo - ¿Imaginas lo que haría McGonagall si nos descubriera?- pregunta un poco –casi nada- preocupado.

Y en ese instante sabe que es el momento indicado para saltar, lo hace y se transforma, revelando su persona, y es un poco divertido ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa al ver que ella camina hacia ellos al haber desaparecido un gato.

-Eso fue algo brillante – adula en Sr. Weasley, y sabe que es verdad, muchos se lo han dicho.

-Gracias por el cumplido señor Weasley – responde; después de todo ella es educada.

Los manda a sentarse, y empieza a dar su clase…

Al terminar la clase, siente esa magia recorrerla de nuevo, aun que no se a transformado. La siente por que ha podido ver las caras de sus alumnos al sentir la magia de la transformación.

**Saben quien es, no necesitan una imagen para saberlo, espero que les gustara este capitulo de la animaga: McGonagall, si no les gusto pueden mandar muchos Reviews diciéndome que me cambie el nombre y de ciudad por que escribo fatal. **


	5. Escarabajo Rita Skeeter

**Animagos**

_Por RoseWeasley13._

**Escarabajo.**

_Maldito viejo chiflado. _

Como osaba pedirle a la mas grande periodista que se mantuviera alejada de la mas grande escuela especializada en el cotilleo. Eso era inhumano, al menos para ella, suspiro frustrada y empezó a caminar a la taberna de Hogsmeade…

Al llegar a cabeza de puerco se sentó en la barra, y Aberforth le sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras bebía, sus uñas de un rojo intenso golpeaban la barra de madera.

Estaba segura de algo; si quería saber todo los chismes de una escuela tan cotilla como esa, debía hacerlo, debía convertirse en animaga, pero por alguna razón, tenia un mal presentimiento. Esta casi segura de que entrar a Hogwarts convertida en un escarabajo era una mala idea, sobretodo por que ahí estaba el viejo murciélago*.

Dejo de martillar con las uñas la madera y se levanto decidida, siempre era mejor arriesgarse que lamentar, aun que ese refrán muggle iba hacia otro tipo de situación, quedaba muy bien en lo que estaba viviendo.

/

Haber escuchado todo eso de la boca de un sangre pura era fantástico, estaba segura de que la mayor parte había sido inventada, pero ella moralmente era horripilante, le valía un dragon si era o no cierto, mientras que todos leyeran y hablaran de lo que había escrito podía viajar por la vida sin remordimientos.

Doblo su artículo y se lo entrego a la lechuza que estaba a su lado. Esta alzo vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte, sonrió contenta, su noticia se publicaría en el profeta, y estaba segura de que saldría en la edición de mañana.

Tomo su bolso de piel de cocodrilo y con porte orgulloso –como si fuera la ultima rana de chocolate en Honeydukes- se marcho de la taberna.

/

_Harry Potter y el doloroso secreto. _

Bien; Admitía que el titulo no tenia mucha imaginación, pero la noticia había causado impacto, sobretodo en ese momento.

Sonriendo sínicamente empezó a leer.

_Hermione Granger, una ambiciosa chica, parece tener cierto gusto por los magos famosos, su ultima presa según nuestras fuentes, es nada menos que el bombón búlgaro Victor Krum, aun no se sabe como a tomado Potter esta decepción amorosa. _

Al terminar de leer ese fragmento de su largo artículo, soltó una carcajada, le encantaba arruinar la fama de otros, si ella no la tenia, ningún ser en la tierra la tendría, al calmarse sonrió sínicamente. Había encontrado la forma de destruir la fama de los demás, convertirse en escarabajo era mas fácil; ahora estaba segura de que nada ni nadie lo arruinaría…

… Pero aunque ella en ese momento no lo sabia, algo iba a arruinarlo, y era la persona de la que había escrito… Hermione Granger.

**En los libros Rita Skeeter, es más mala que en las películas, así que aquí esta su viñeta.**

***viejo murciélago: describe así a Dumbledore en uno de sus artículos.**

**Por favor, dejen un Review, o si no Goku (de Dragon Ball) llegara a sus casas y se comerá todo lo que este en su nevera o refrigerador, como le entiendan. O puede que se convierta en un simio gigante y aplaste su casa, mansión, donde quiera que vivan. :P y si no entienden nada de lo que escribí líneas arriba, solamente digo que son cosas malas. :P **


	6. Conejo Babbitty Rabbitty

**Animagos**

_Por Rose Weasley_

**Conejo**

Exprimió la bata que tenía entre sus manos, causando que el agua escurriera por esta, sacudió la bata y la colgó en un mecate que tenia a su lado. Al acabar, repitió la misma operación con toda la ropa que tenia por lavar.

Paso su antebrazo por su frente para quitar el sudor.

-Es más cansado así que con magia – susurro.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, volteo a ver si había alguien alrededor y suspira tranquila al ver que esta sola; Con la "Brigada Cazadores de Brujas", es mejor pasar desapercibida.

Recoge la canasta y va echando la ropa que ya esta seca. Tan ensimismada esta en su tarea que no se da cuenta que alguien anda por ahí, voltea al oír un crujido. Y ve al viejo muggle que consiguió el puesto de "Instructor de Magia", arrancando unas ramitas de un árbol cercano.

-Maldito charlatán- vuelve a susurrar, pero esta vez una vena palpita en su frente. Esta enojada.

/

Suelta una gran carcajada, y cae de rodillas al no poder mantenerse en pie. ¿Qué se piensa el rey?, ningún muggle podrá hacer magia, por mas que le ruegue a Merlín.

Se da cuenta de que sus risas han enfurecido al rey, pero lejos de temer, sigue riendo; El rey humillado pide su demostración de magia, y ella esta segura de que le cortaran la cabeza a ese muggle imprudente.

Lo que no esperaba es que el descubriera que era una bruja, y que le pidiera su ayuda; el muggle charlatán la amenaza con lanzarle "La Brigada", no se siente intimidada, pero aun así acepta.

/

El día de su demostración hace dos trucos sencillos, desaparecer un sombrero, y levitar un caballo.

Pero al escuchar lo que quieren para el tercer hechizo, sabe que esta perdida. Pues el muggle la ha delatado.

Se transforma en un conejo y corre a esconderse a ese gran árbol frente suyo.

Las personas intimidadas, cortan el árbol, pero no esperaban que la voz de una mujer saliera de lo que ha quedado del árbol.

Soltando carcajadas, hace que el rey construya una estatua, que prometa no perseguir a los magos y un montón de cosas.

Satisfecha sale de lo que quedo del árbol, con varita en boca. Y empieza a saltar hacia otro lugar, aun que no esta muy segura hacia cual.

**Quienes tengan – o haya leído - el libro de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, se dará cuenta de que es lo mismo, pero narrado desde Babbitty Rabbitty. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Reviews? **


	7. Pájaro Morgana la Free

**Aquí otro capitulo, para que sepan que no lo he abandonado; y lamento decirles – en este caso escribir- que no es ni de James ni de Sirius.**

/

**Animagos**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Pájaro.**

-Hermano – llamo la mujer.

–Han dicho que viste al Santo Grial – continuo en un susurro, si su hermano había visto el Santo Cáliz, el podría decirle que hacer para robarlo, pero claro, no llegaría y preguntaría: _donde esta y como entras_, eso seria muy –demasiado – sospechoso.

-¿Es cierto? – volvió a hablar y se podía percibir la sorpresa, los celos y la admiración en su voz.

El hombre, que todos conocen como el caballero Galahad de la mesa redonda, se volteo lentamente, dispuesto a mentirle a su hermana, el rey Arturo había sido específico, no _reveles nada_, y como no quería que un mago tan poderoso como Merlín, guardián del rey, se pusiera en contra de su persona, decidió mentir.

-Es mentira hermana, solo son rumores- contesto tranquilamente, con tanta pasividad que irrito a Morgana.

-Lo suponía – contesto ella con una sonrisa falsa, estaba segura de que su hermano si lo había visto, había contemplado una de las cosas más importantes para el reino; pero por culpa del viejete de Merlín – su némesis – no le diría nada, no confiaría en su hermana.

Se voltio furiosa, pero sin dejar que su hermano lo viera, y desapareció a paso rápido de ahí, dispuesta a irse a su isla, donde todo mundo la respetara por ser la reina.

/

Tomo la forma de un pájaro y sobrevoló el mar, intentando que el aire calmara su irritación, irritación que causaba Merlín, aun no sabia por que lo odiaba tanto, solo sabia que ese odio siempre había estado ahí.

A lo lejos vio la costa de la isla de Avalon, isla donde ella vivía y gobernaba, pero contra todo pronostico, ella no bajo, siguió sobrevolando la isla, pensando en como burlar la seguridad que tenia aquel cáliz…

Las horas pasaron y el cálido viento no logro calmarla, Pero no dejaría su forma de animago, después de todo en esa forma no se irritaba tanto.

**Bien ella es Morgana la Free, odia a Merlín – como se habrán dado cuenta – y tenia una obsesión por el Santo Grial, aunque no estoy muy segura de que ella quisiera robarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada y dada la falta de imaginación salió esta viñetita –que no me gusta mucho, pero he tenido un colapso, pues Orochimaru se a robado mi imaginación, y va experimentar con ella, y cuando vuelva ya no será la misma – así que…**

**¿Un Review?**


	8. Rata Peter Pettigrew

**Agradezco el Review de Flor-LupinSparrow. Y lamento haber tardado tanto.**

**Y si lo bueno tarda en llegar. **

**Animagos**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Rata.**

Intento guardar por milésima vez la compostura, regular la respiración y convencerse de que todo estaría bien…

Aun que lo dudaba, ya que Sirius estaba metido en esto, y tenían ese gran problema dado al aburrimiento del Black, así que dudaba que todo acabara bien, el pelinegro nunca la dejaba fácil.

Junto sus manos y las movió nerviosamente una contra la otra al ver salir a James de la sala común con su capa de invisibilidad, pues había pasado el toque de queda; Su vista no se aparto del retrato de la dama gorda, pues se había sumido en sus pensamientos… en el terrible problema que ocurriría si Severus Snape llegaba a levantar la trampilla de la casa de los gritos.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común, con temor se convirtió en una rata y se escabullo entre la oscuridad, dejando detrás las preguntas incomodas de la dama gorda.

/

Siempre escondida, siempre temerosa de enfrentar al mundo, aquella ratita tenía miedo.

Debían entenderlo. No era una persona con un gran autoestima, y la forma de animago no le ayudaba mucho, pues esta también representaba lo que el sentía.

Inferioridad. Miedo. Y una fobia a ser pisoteado.

Lo ultimo solo quedaba en su cabeza, nadie lo había hecho y mientras estuviera con los merodeadores nadie lo haría, y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, pues si algo cambiaba, esa fobia saldría al mundo, a la luz, aumentando su complejo de inferioridad.

/

Se escabullo por el agujero del Sauce Boxeador y corrió a todo lo que sus pequeñas patitas podían permitirle.

Se le hacia eterno, pero luego de mucho correr, había llegado a aquella trampilla, estaba abierta, así que nada ni nadie se daría cuenta de que el estaba o había estado ahí.

Lo que vio lo dejo calmado, había estado temiendo muchas cosas, la muerte de Sirius, James y hasta del mismo Snape, pero no por un sentido de camaradas, si no por que si eso ocurría, el estaría desprotegido, solo, sin nadie que diera la cara por el.

Abandono el lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejando a James y a Sirius batallando con un transformado Remús y un Severus Snape a punto de colapsar.

Al llegar a su sala común se transformo y subió a la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que el tamaño en su forma de animago representaba algo en el:

El temor de su corazón y la cobardía de su persona.

**Se que muchas personas lo odian, yo también. Pero veo en Peter algo que me hace pensar…no se que es, pero esta ahí.**

**Y que este ahí no significa que le tenga más simpatía a la ratita…**

**No es mi mejor viñeta, pero no tengo más, así que espero que les guste.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Ciervo James Potter

**No intentare excusarme, se que no tengo perdón, pero lo único que sí quiero hacer es disculparme con esas personas que leen esto, Por más tonto que sea.**

**/**

**Animagos**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Ciervo.**

Las astas se formaban en su cabeza, el cuerpo se le agrandaba y tomaba forma de aquel gran ciervo que era su forma de animago.

Ya en cuatro patas movió la cabeza, aun no se había acostumbrado del todo a llevar cuernos en su cabeza. Dio un paso hacia delante, y automáticamente la pata de atrás se movió con la de adelante – al principio, eso de mover dos patas al mismo tiempo le descolocaba aun poco -.

Camino por el bosque prohibido en silencio, y volteaba la cabeza hacia los lados, también olía el aire y movía el hocico en señal de protesta, el aire apestaba.

Sabia que no debía estar ahí, ¿Pero desde cuando James Potter hacia caso? Siguió avanzando, no iba a perder contra alguien como Quejicus.

¿Qué le había echo el muy idiota como para que él terminara en medio del bosque prohibido, aparentemente buscando algo? Pues el muy gilipollas le había retado, retado a que él, había dicho que el gran James Potter no se atrevía a estar toda una noche ahí, en medio de aquellos arboles gigantes.

Se recostó en la tierra al estar varios metros alejado de la orilla del bosque, decidido a pasar la noche en ese oscuro lugar.

…

Se había quedado dormido, sus ojos de ciervo se abrieron perezosamente y las astas fueron de un lado a otro, haciéndole sentir pesada la cabeza.

_Maldición_, había oído algo.

Se puso a cuatro patas y escaneo el lugar. No es que tuviera miedo, no, él no podía tener miedo, pues eso seria una opción poco factible para un merodeador. Simplemente era precavido, no quería despertar a alguien.

Bien. Su excusa de poder despertar a los habitantes del bosque no era buena, aun que debía pensar en las creaturas que habría ahí, estaba seguro de que a ellas no les gustaría ser despertadas y al tampoco le atraía mucho la idea de despertarlos.

Aun así, en su forma de animago – un gran ciervo, digamos descomunal y mucho más grande que un ciervo normal – no podía tener miedo, o un simple sentimiento de aprensión, pues era grande y podía con cualquier persona o cosa - dependiendo de la situación -.

Pero aun así, ¿Qué seria? Y fuera lo que fuera ¿Podría con el?

Estaba seguro que no, solo estaba en su forma de animago y aun que fuera grande, él seria mucho mas "fuerte en su forma de animago".

Bufo, se había dado cuenta de que el tamaño no importa y que era mucho más valeroso no probar lo que él idiota de Severus había insinuado a estar ahí parado en medio de el lugar al que habían dicho que no podía ir.

_Soy un idiota_, fue el último pensamiento que tubo antes de salir del bosque prohibido e ir hacia el castillo para poder refugiarse en las cómodas y cálidas sabanas rojas.

**Se que es un poco diferente, pero siempre ponen a James como valiente, y una persona no puede ser un héroe todo el tiempo, pues todos tenemos sentimientos, así como el derecho de temer. **

**Quiero agradecerle a GryffindorGirl, por que se que hasta hace algunos momentos pensaba que había abandonado el fic. También quiero pedirle perdón – si mi alma no quedara tranquila hasta que lo haya dicho mil veces - a Flor-LupinSparrown, por que ella esta ahí siempre con un Review que alegra mi alma, por mas que tarde en subir un cap.**

**Les prometo a todos los que lean esto que subiré el cap. el próximo viernes 3 de junio. Les juro por mi dedito meñique que ahí estará – no se la hora – aun que se acabe el mundo o yo me este muriendo.**


	10. Perro Sirius Black

**Como prometí, aquí esta el cap. Exactamente el 3 de junio del presente año (que es el 2011, por si alguien esta perdido en su mundo) **

**/**

**Animagos**

_Por RoseWeasley__13_

**Perro**

No podía abandonar. No lo haría y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Él no correría como un perro que trae la cola entre las patas. No. Él seguiría a ese traidor en su forma de animago aun cuando sentía que por dentro se desmoronaba lentamente.

Seguiría corriendo por esas calles de valle de Godric, espantando a varias personas - que a pesar de ser tan noche seguían hay, vagando por las calles intentando olvidar sus penas – y aun que su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, lo haría. No abandonaría.

Delante de él no corría nadie. O eso pensaría los demás. Él sabia que había algo, algo que no estaba deseoso de ver, pero si deseoso de matar. Las ansias acecinas no se irían con solo perseguirlo. No. Permanecerían hasta que lo hiciera, hasta que cometiera aquel pecado que un humano no debe, nunca, cometer.

Se detuvo por un segundo casi imperceptible, al llegar a la orilla de la ciudad más cercana al valle de Godric. Sabia, por instinto, que si la pequeña escoria entraba a la ciudad, él estaría perdido, pues su "presa" se escabulliría entre las alcantarillas. Así que presuroso se propuso alcanzarlo, prácticamente se ordeno matarlo.

Una vez dentro de aquella ciudad, en la cual apenas empezaba el día, lo siguió hasta un callejón, el hombre estaba perdido y él había aprovechado aquel momento de estupidez por parte de su presa, pues no había sido buena idea el haber escapado hacia un callejón sin salida.

Ahí. En el callejón todo lo cambiaria, él no tendría piedad, tampoco misericordia. Jamás. Jamás perdonaría aquella traición hacia su confianza. Nunca. Pues eso había ocasionado la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y ha aquella personita - que por el momento estaba a salvo – le había arruinado la vida. Aun que él niño todavía no lo supiera.

¡Si Pettigrew no hubiera abierto su maldita boca!

Frente a él la rata se había convertido en persona, y él siguiendo su ejemplo se transformó. Siendo más grande que él en cualquiera de las dos formas. Causando miedo en cualquiera de las dos. Sabiendo que él iba a matar con cualquiera de las dos.

Se abalanzo sobre Peter con varita en mano.

…

No supo que paso. Tampoco si le había matado.

Solo sintió su claro disgusto al oír que seria condenado.

_Maldito Peter_.

En ese momento, cuando los aurores aparecieron y notaron el único dedo que había quedado de la explosión, él supo.

Supo que seria su culpa. Aun que obviamente no lo fuera. Y supo, prácticamente juro, que se vengaría.

Sirius Black se vengaría de Peter Pettigrew en esta vida ò en la siguiente. Mientras se vengara, Todo - el lugar, la hora, la fecha – estaría bien. Bien por él.

***Es después de cuando Sirius le da la moto a Hagrid, cuando dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.**

**Originalmente este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo. Pero por ahí perdido en mi ordenador hay una viñeta de los merodeadores basada en el tema de los Animagos. Si logro encontrarla, estén seguros de que la subiré, y será dedicada para… lo sabrán en el próximo cap., ¡Solo! Si es que logro hallarla XD.**

**Muchas gracias~. ¿Reviews? Por favor :)**


	11. Especial de Merodeadores

**En un principio tenia pensado solo hacer diez, uno por cada animago, pero una personita por ahí (Sara-Lily-Potter) menciono algo que me gusto. **

**Nota: Esta viñeta la había escrito hace tiempo – cuando no tenía mucha idea de lo que significaba escribir – así que puede parecer de principiante – no que yo sea toda una profesional -. Intente corregirla, pero no puedo. Lo siento**

**/**

**Animagos**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Especial de Merodeadores.**

—Oí Cornamenta – llama en un susurro Sirius Black.

¿Por qué en un susurro, si Black es una de las personas mas escandalosas?, es fácil, están en la biblioteca, y Madame Prince los ha estado mirando desde que llegaron, pues no es normal que ellos dos estén tranquilamente sentados en una de las tantas mesas de aquella biblioteca.

—Cornamenta- vuelve a llamar Sirius al sentirse ignorado.

—Maldición James – se ha frustrado, así que lo a dicho en un grito, ganándose una mirada de te callas o te – mato – vas de parte de la bibliotecaria.

El azabache voltea a verlo con cansancio, y en un susurro pregunta_: ¿Qué quieres?_

—Tengo hambre – dice Sirius también en un susurro.

James ha levantado las cejas, como queriéndole decir _"Tú siempre tienes hambre"_ y Sirius adivinando lo que piensa:

—Hace cinco minutos, yo, no tenia hambre – le responde orgulloso, y ante tal respuesta Potter casi se cae de la silla.

—Vamos a las cocinas, de seguro eso elfos nos dan algo de comer – Black se levanta de la silla, recoge los libros y sale a paso apresurado de la biblioteca, mientras James lo ve alejarse.

James a veces desearía que Sirius Black se metiera mas en el papel de ser un buen alumno – y que el azabache quiera eso no tiene nada que ver con las clases, pues sabe que Sirius Black es rico y tiene una mansión, y aun que sus padres no le quieran, esta seguro de que no van dejar vivir a un sangre pura de la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black en la calle-, James Potter lo dice por que para poder convertirse en un animago, necesitas saber como hacerlo:

Y Peter ya lo logro, por que es mas dedicado que ellos, por que en vez de salir a practicar Quidditch como los otros dos, se quedaba leyendo libros de esa rama de la magia, y James espera que pronto el logre convertirse en un animal, pues es vergonzoso que su amigo les gane a él – un Potter – y a Sirius Black.

**/**

En la siempre escandalosa sala común de Gryffindor estaba un castaño, el más guapo de los castañoss. Sirius Black, pensando:

Si sigue así – según Peter – pronto James podrá convertirse en un animago. ¿Y el?, es seguro que no, James a estado leyendo cada libro de Animagos de la biblioteca, mientras el ha estado haciendo un extenso reporte de lo que contienen los sostenes de cada una de las señoritas de Hogwarts.

Suspira frustrado al no poder concentrarse ¿Por qué es tan difícil mantener la atención el libro que esta delante de él? Nunca ha sabido como hacerlo, y es seguro que nunca podrá entender el complicado esquema para poder leer un libro.

Sacude la cabeza e intenta volver a poner la vista en esas viejas páginas.

/

James lo ha conseguido, Peter también, el único que falta para que salgan juntos los días de luna llena es Sirius.

Remus sabe por que no ha logrado la transformación. Es por que el Black no es bueno estudiando, o poniendo atención, y para poder convertirte en animago necesitas aprender la teoría, después solo pensarla y serás un animal.

Sabía que el deseo de convertirse en Animagos tenía que ver con su pequeño problema peludo. Sus amigos querían ayudarle a pasar por un momento mejor en esas horribles noches de transformación. Pero él no quería que Sirius, siendo como era, se destrozara el cerebro para poder ser un buen amigo.

Así que un día de esos decidió comunicárselo. Empezando por: _"Sirius, no es necesario que lo intentes mas, se que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no necesitas demostrarlo"._ La frase había desencadenado un pequeño enojo con el Black, causando que la vida social del pelinegro – en esos últimos días, justo después de decirlo – se extinguiera casi por completo.

Concentrándose solo en estudiar, o eso parecía a los ojos de los demás.

/

Peter se sentía pequeño en ese momento.

Pues tener a un Black exaltado, enojado, con un pequeño problema de autoestima – que se ha desarrollado hace poco – y dispuesto a saber lo que quiere, es un poco intimidante.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Fuiste el primero, estoy seguro de que puedes explicármelo! ¡Así no tendré que leer la teoría! ¡Es frustrante para mí tener que leer algo! – grito de nuevo Sirius.

Estaba perdido, tendría que ayudarlo. Si no lo hacia, Sirius podría explotar y no era literalmente.

—Está bien – susurro.

Esperaba no morir intentando ayudarlo. Si fuera así, esperaba que su lapida tuviera escrito: _"Por que Peter fue un gran amigo que murió intentando ayudar a otro gran amigo"_

/

En ese momento James estaba aliviado, por que después de mucho intentar que Sirius comprendiera a Peter, de que ellos posiblemente estuvieran a un paso de la locura, de que su amada Lily les mirara como fenómenos, de que los profesores extrañados les miraran en cualquier clase, después de todo eso, ellos ya se podían llamar los mejores de todo Hogwarts, pues lo habían logrado.

Habían logrado convertirse en animagos aun a sus cortos años de vida.

Y viajaban – con gran esperanza – hacia aquel túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos. Dispuestos a pasar la primera noche como animagos juntos.

Caminaban – todos convertidos en animales exceptuando a Lupin – aun ajenos a su futuro, ajenos a todo lo demás, ajenos a lo que no fueran esas noches de luna llena que vivirían con sus tres mejores amigos.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y siendo sentimentalistas, escribiré que agradezco con todo mi corazón a esas personas que se tomaban el tiempo para leer. Y que este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que leyeron esto. Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado y sin más digo fin a este fic, pues este es el último cap.**

**¡Gracias a todos! Nos vemos en alguna otra historia que decida publicar.**


End file.
